the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
The 2nd 2159 Celebration Parade Lineup
Balloons (Bold is for new Balloons) * [[Volt from Miniforce|'Volt from Miniforce']]' - 1st time ''(SAMG Animation)' * Ice Age's Scrat and his Acorn (Not seen to due, Scrat's left arm was deflated) - 2nd time '(20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios)' * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid No. 15 book) - 2nd time '(Abrams Publishing)' * Big Bird (To promote a Third Sesame Street film) - 2nd time '(Sesame Workshop)' * The Very Hungry Caterpillar - 2nd time '(Eric Carle's New World Publishing)' * Ronald McDonald (To celebrate McDonald's 65th Anniversary) - 2nd time '(McDonald's)' * Aeroplane Hello Kitty (Removed from parade, Video tape footage from 1st annual of 2019's 2159 Celebration Parade) - 2nd time '(Sanrio)' * Thomas the Tank Engine (To celebrate the Franchise's 75th Anniversary) - 2nd time '(Fisher-Price)' * Strike up the Band Barney - 2nd time '(HiT Entertainment and Barney Home Video)' * Sonic the Hedgehog (To promote Sonic The Hedgehog (2020 film)) - 2nd time '(SEGA of America)' * Robloxian with his Jetpack - 2nd time '(Roblox International)' * Peppa-Mint from Shopkins - 2nd time '(Moose, Inc.)' * Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven (To promote Teen Titans Roar!) - 2nd Time '(Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Animation)' * Minions (To promote Minions: Rise of Gru and To celebrate Despicable Me's 10th Anniversary and Minions' 5th Anniversary) - 2nd time '(Universal Pictures and Illumination Animation)' * Bugs Bunny (Not seen to due Removed from parade, Video tape footage from 1st annual, To promote all-new Looney Tunes Cartoons (2020) on HBO Max) - 2nd time' (Warner Bros. Animation)' * Fleeker, Boomer and Flo - 2nd time '(Universal Kids and Zodiak Kids)' * Hoops and Yo-Yo - 2nd time '(Hallmark Channel)' * Ben Tennyson (Not seen to due, Ben Tennyson's left arm deflated, To celebrate Ben 10's 15th Anniversary on TV) - 2nd time '(Cartoon Network)' * Chase from PAW Patrol - 2nd time '(Spin Master, LLC and Nickelodeon)' * Cheer Bear - 2nd time '(Cloudco Entertainment and Nelvana Limited)' * Paddington Bear (To promote The Adventures of Paddington) - 2nd time '(Heyday Films)' * Dora the Explorer (To celebrate Dora The Explorer's 20th Anniversary) - 2nd time '(Nickelodeon)' * Spider-Man - 2nd time '(Marvel Entertainment)' * Masha and the Bear - 2nd time '(Animaccord Animation Studios)' * Woody Woodpecker (Not seen to due, Stomach deflated, To celebrate his 80th Anniversary and To promote Woody Woodpecker Christmas Special) - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation)' * Peter Rabbit (To promote Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway) - 2nd time '(Sony Pictures Animation)' * [[Green Eggs and Ham|'Green Eggs and Ham']]' (To promote Green Eggs and Ham) - 1st time (Netflix Originals)' * Healthy Mr. Potato Head (Not seen to due, Mr. Potato Head's left arm deflated) - 2nd time '(United States Potato Board and Hasbro)' * Blaze from Blaze & the Monster Machines - 2nd time '(Nickelodeon)' * Rocky and Bullwinkle (To Celebrate The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle's 20th Anniversary) - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Ejen Ali (Not seen to due, Ejen Ali's Right arm deflated) - 2nd time '(WAU Animation)' * Noddy from Noddy's Toyland Detective - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation and Milkshake)' * Red from Angry Birds (To promote Angry Birds (2020 TV Series)) - 2nd time '(Rovio Animation)' * Space Ranger Roger (Not seen to due, Space Ranger Roger's left foot was deflated) - 2nd time '(DHX Media and WildBrain)' * Sailor Mickey Mouse (To promote Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway and the launch of Disney+) - 2nd time '(Disney Cruise Line)' * [[Butterbean from Butterbean's Cafe|'Butterbean from Butterbean's Café']]' (To promote Butterbean's Cafe: Let's Get Cookin' on DVD) - 1st time'' (Nickekideon)'' * Underdog - 2nd time ''(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)'' * Buzz Lightyear (Not seen to due, Buzz Lightyear's left wing deflated, To celebrate Toy Story's 25th Anniversary) - 2nd time ''(Disney and Pixar)'' * Nesquik Bunny (Not Seen to Due, Left bunny ear, left arm and his bunny foot are deflated) - 2nd time ''(Nestle)'' * Clifford the Big Red Dog (To promote Clifford the Big Red Dog (2020 film)) - 2nd time ''(Scholastic)'' * Cheesasaurus Rex - 2nd Time ''(Kraft Foods)'' * Goku from Dragon Ball (To promote Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot for PS4 and XBox One) - 2nd time ''(Funimation and Toei Animation)'' * Garfield - 2nd time ''(PAWS, Inc.)'' * Jett from Super Wings - 2nd time ''(Alpha Group)'' * Trolls (Not seen to due to an acciendent, Caterbus' ears deflate, To promote Trolls: World Tour) - 2nd time ''(Dreamworks Animation)'' * Shine and her Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball (To celebrate her 5th Anniversary and To promote Shimmer and Shine: Splash Into Zahramay Oceana on DVD, Leah and Zac (A Shimmer and Shine Spin-off series), The Amazing Adventures with Shine and Ruby Ramirez and Shimmer and Shine (Season 5)) - 2nd time ''(Nickelodeon)'' * [[Astronaut Snoopy 2.0|'''Astronaut Snoopy 2.0]]' (To celebrate Peanuts' 60th Anniversary) - 1st time ''(Peanuts Worldwide and NASA)' * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To promote Power Rangers: Super Beast Morphers) - 2nd time '(Power Rangers and Hasbro)' * Pikachu (To promote Pokemon (2019)) - 2nd time '(The Pokémon Company International)' * [[Purple Crayon|'Purple Crayon']]' - 1st time (Crayola)' * Doc McStuffins (Not seen to due, Doc's purse deflated) - 2nd time '(Disney Junior)' * Eep Crood (To promote The Croods 2) - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Pinkfong (To celebrate Pinkfong's 10th Birthday) - 2nd time '(Pinkfong Entertainment)' * Skylanders' Eruptor - 2nd time '(Activision Games)' * [[Barbie|'Barbie']]' (Not seen to due, Barbie's beach ball and the beach bag deflated/To promote Barbie (2020)) - 1st time (Universal Pictures and Mattel Playground Productions)' * [[Spongebob SquarePants|'SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail']]' (To promote The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run and Kamp Koral) - 1st time (Nickelodeon)' * Molly from Bubble Guppies - 2nd time '(Nickelodeon)' * [[Ian Lightfoot from Onward|'Ian Lightfoot from Onward']]' (Not seen to due, Ian Lightfoot's arm deflated, To promote Onward)) - 1st time (Disney and Pixar)' * Katamari Damacy's Prince of All Cosmos - 2nd time '(Bandai Namco Games)' * Nella the Princess Knight (Not seen to due/Nella's Sword and Shield deflated) - 2nd time '(Nickelodeon)' * Toothless the Dragon (To celebrate How to Train Your Dragon's 10th Anniversary) - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Sinclair Oil's Dino (To celebrate Sinclair Oil's 70th Birthday) - 2nd time '(Sinclair Oil Corporation)' * [[Rev and Roll|'Rev and Roll']]' - 1st Time (DHX Media and Alpha Group)' * Wild Thing (Not seen to due/Wild Thing's left arm was punchered by a tree) - 2nd time '(Maurice Sendak’s Harper Books)' * Pillsbury Doughboy - 1st time '(Pillsbury)' * Yi & Everest from Abominable (To promote Abominable on DVD and Blu-Ray) - 2nd Time' (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * [[The Guardians and Jamie in North's Sleigh|'The Guardians and Jamie in North's Sleigh']]' - 1st time (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Olaf (Not seen to due/Arm inflated/to promote ''Frozen 2 on DVD and Blu-Ray) - 2nd time (Walt Disney Company) * Eben Bear (Not seen to due/Candy cane deflated) - 2nd time (John Deere Company) * Pororo the Little Penguin - 2nd time (Ocon Animation Studios) * The Elf on the Shelf - 2nd time (Creative Classic and Activity and Books Publishing) * The Cast of Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas - 2nd time (Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 2nd time''' (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Dr. Suess' The Grinch and Max - 2nd time '(Universal Pictures and' 'Illumination Animation)' Herritage Balloons * 'Life is Up in the Sky (Removed from parade/Videotape Pre-Recorded) - 1st time (Yayoi Kusama)' * [[Smokey Bear|'Smokey Bear']]' (2nd Version) - 1st time (Ad Council Forest Department)' * The Nutcracker' '''- 2nd time (Universal Orlando Resort) Novelty Balloons (Bold is for New Novelty Balloons) * Opening Golden 2159 Stars - 2nd time * Pumpkins - 2nd time * Gorgeous Gobbler - 2nd time * Blue & White 2159 Stars - 2nd time * R.H. Macy Mini Hot Air Balloon - 2nd time * Roger the Bouncing Robot (Not Seen to Due Ancient/Left Robot Arm deflated) - 2nd time * Freida the Dachshund - 2nd time * Donut, 8-Ball, Leafy, Firey & Yellow Face - 2nd time (Jacknjellify) * Wiggle Worm - 2nd time * Happy Hippo - 2nd time * Americana Spheres - 2nd time * Uncle Sam (Not seen to due/Uncle Sam's top hat was deflated) - 2nd time * Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bliss from PowerPuff Girls - 2nd time (Cartoon Network) * Cloe the Holiday Clown - 2nd time * Lucky Playboy Rabbit - 2nd time (Playboy International) * Harold the Police Officer - 2nd time * Harold the Fireman (To celebrate his 20th Anniversary in 2021) - 2nd time * Yellow Macy's Stars - 5th time * Smiley Face - 2nd time (Harvey Ball) * Gigantic Beach Ball Clusters - 2nd time * Ice Cream Cone - 2nd time * Felix the Cat (2016 Version/Not Seen to due/Left leg deflated) - 2nd time (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures) * [[Smiley Face Emojis|'Smiley Face Emojis']]' - 1st time ''(Apple, Inc.)' * Flying Fish - 2nd time * Rex the Happy Dragon (To Celebrate his 60th Anniversary in 2020) - 2nd time '(Macy's)' * Artie the Pirate (Not seen to due/Artie's Peg deflated) - 2nd time * Macy's White Star - 2nd Time * King Julien's Pineapple - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Dronkeys - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Gingy from Shrek (Not seen to due/Gingey's Purple gumball deflated) - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Big Man Santa - 2nd time * Blue Macy's Starflakes - 2nd time '(Macy's)' * Christmas Beach Balls - 2nd time * Virginia O' Hanlon - 2nd time * Doll Swing - 2nd time '(Universal Orlando Resort)' * Green 2159 Stars - 2nd time * Sunny the Snowpal - 2nd time '(Macy's)' * Christmas String of Lights - 2nd time * Gold Macy's Snowflakes - 2nd time * Red & Green Candy Cane - 2nd Time * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves - 2nd time * Green "Believe" Star - 2nd time * Red "Believe" Stars - 2nd time Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man & Pilgrim Woman * Mama, Papa & Baby Balloonicles (Bold is for '''New' Balloonicles) * Weebles' Bumpus, Tibbey and Tooey - 2nd time (Playskool and Hasbro) * Go Bowling (One of the bowling pins was removed due to an accident) - 2nd time (Go Bowling.com) * Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots - 2nd time (Mattel, Inc.) * Energizer Bunny - 2nd time (Energizer) * Big Mouth Billy Bass - 2nd time (Gemmy Industries) * Three Baby Dinos - 2nd time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * SnowBo - 2nd time (Macy's) * Holiday Aflac Duck - 2nd time (American Family Life Assurance Company) Trycalloons * Mouse King & Nutcracker * Tough Guy & Bulldog Floats (Bold is for new Floats) * Tom Turkey - 2nd time (Macy's) * The Cranberry Cooperative - 2nd time (Ocean Spray) * Home Sweet Home - 1st time (Cracker Barrel) ''' * Harvest In the Valley - 2nd time ''(Green Giant)'' * Cornucopia - 2nd time ''(Macy's)'' * 1-2-3 Sesame Street (To promote the Third Sesame Street film) - 2nd time ''(Sesame Workshop)'' * Universal Playground (To celebrate Universal Kids 20th Anniversary) - 2nd time ''(Universal Kids)'' * Crazy Casino Madness - 2nd time ''(Dave and Busters)'' * Jim Hardy's Barn - 2nd time ''(Holiday Inn Suites)'' * Peeps: Always In the Season - 2nd time ''(Marshmallow Peeps)'' * Awesome Adventure Machine - 2nd time '''(Chuck E. Cheese's) * Most Valuable Hockey Mom - 1st time ''(NHL/MassMutual)'' * Fantasy Chocolate Factory - 2nd time (Kinder) * It's All Rock n' Roll - 2nd time (Gibson Brands) * Barney's Playtime at the Park - 2nd time (Hit Entertainment) * Fudgie's Ice Cream Factory - 2nd time''' (Carvel's)' * Destination Imagination - 2nd time' (Roblox International)' * March Madness - 2nd time '(NCAA)' * At the Ball Game - 2nd time '(Cracker Jacks)' * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway - 2nd time '(M&M's)' * Kids Candy Creation Lab - 2nd time '(Hershey's)' * Goldfish on Parade - 1st time '(Pepperidge Farm)' * I Like the Teach the World of Sing - 2nd time' (Coca-Cola)' * 'Toy House of Marvelous Milestones - 1st time (New York Life) ' * Fun House - 2nd time '(Krazy Glue)' * Robots In Cyberspace - 2nd time' (Chromebook)' * Fast Food Frenzy - 2nd time' (Jack In the Box)' * Leaning Tower of Pizza - 2nd time' (Domino Pizza)' * On the Roll Again - 2nd time '(Homewood Suites by Hilton)' * 'The Brick-Changer - 1st time (The LEGO Group) ' * Expendition to Rhino Mountain - 2nd time '(Ecko Unltd.)' * Beat Bugs - 2nd time '(Netflix)' * Wakin' Up - 2nd time '(Folgers' Coffee)' * Turtle Island - 2nd time '(Oneidia Indian National)' * Splashing Safari Adventure - 2nd time '(Kalahari Resorts and Conventions)' * Beauty of Beijing - 1st time '(Sino-American Friendship Assocation)' * 'Willy Wonka's Pure Imagination - 1st time (Warner Bros.)' * My Singing Monsters - 2nd time' (Big Blue Bubble)' * Statue of Liberty in New York City - 2nd time '(Macy's)' * Spirit of America's Golden Eagle - 2nd time '(United States Postal Service)' * Uncle Sam's Top Hat - 2nd time '(Drake's Cakes)' * Marion-Carole Showboat - 2nd time '(Macy's)' * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - 2nd time' (Entenmann's)' * American Classic Malt Shop - 2nd time '(Amica Insurance)' * Scene of Slime - 2nd time' (Nickelodeon)' * Magic of Childhood - 2nd time '(Fisher-Price)' * Ryan's Mystery Playdate - 2nd time '(pocket.watch)' * Playboy Circus - 2nd time' (Playboy International)' * 'Clown Car Car Insurance - 1st time (Geico)' * Giant Drum - 2nd time '(Macy's)' * [[Buddha Temple|'Buddha Temple']]' - 1st time (Macy's)' * 'Back to London - 1st time (BBC Worldwide)' * The Colonel's Road Trip to NYC (To celebrate KFC's 90th Anniversary) - 2nd time '(KFC)' * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 2nd time '(Nickelodeon)' * The Big 2159 Parade Project - 2nd time * Big City Cheers - 2nd time '(Spirit of America Productions)' * Big Apple - 2nd time '(NY Daily News)' * Parade Day Mischief - 2nd time '(Sour Patch Kids and Nabisco Brands)' * Bridge to the Future - 2nd time '(HESS Corporation)' * 'D.N. Ace' - '''1st time' (Corus Entertainment and Teletoon Network) * Blue's Clues and You! - 1st time (Nickelodeon) ''' * Shimmer and Shine (To celebrate Shimmer and Shine's 5th Anniversary and To promote Shimmer and Shine: Splash into Zahramay Oceana and Shimmer and Shine (Season 5)) - 2nd time ''(Nickelodeon)'' * Building a Better World - 2nd time ''(Girl Scouts of USA)'' * '''Snoopy's Doghouse - 1st time ''(Peanuts Worldwide)'' * Rexy in the City - 1st time ''(Coach)'' * Cute Smile Very Funny - 1st time ''(Apple, Inc.)'' * Across the Caverns - 2nd time (Glenwood Caves) * Drawing Picture Land - 1st time ''(Crayola)'' * A World at Sea - 2nd time (Royal Caribbean) * The Mermaid Palace - 2nd time''' (Red Lobster)' * The Aloha Spirit - 2nd time '(King's Hawaiian)' * [[BigMouth, Inc.|'Swimming at the Aquarium']]' - 1st time (BigMouth, Inc.)' * Sparkling and Glittering Island - 2nd time '(PrismaColor)' * Krazy Kritters - 2nd time '(Dixon/Georgia-Pacific)' * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - 2nd time '(Pirate's Booty)' * The Dreamseeker - 2nd time '(Cirque du Soliel)' * Once Upon a Mattress - 2nd time' (Roger and Hammerstein)' * Discover Adventure - 2nd time '(Build-A-Bear Workshop)' * The Enchanting World of Lindt - 2nd time '(Lindt)' * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 2nd time '(South Dakota Department of Tourism)' * [[Chick-Fil-A|'Cows on Parade']]' - 1st time (Chick-fil-A)' * Shrek the Halls - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation)' * Stirrin' Up with Sweet Sensations - 2nd time '(Domino Sugar)' * Christmas Colors and Holiday Fashions - 2nd time '(Hurlington)' * Little Drummer Boy - 2nd time '(Universal Orlando Resort)' * Home for the Holidays - 2nd time '(Wendy's)' * New York Tin Toy - 2nd 2ime '(History Channel)' * Snowglobe of Happiness - 2nd 2ime' (Gemmy Industries)' * The Polar Express - 2nd time '(Warner Bros.)' * Percy and the P-Birds - 2nd time '(Macy's)' * Christmas Cheer is Near - 2nd time '(Elf Pets)' * Elves Raising the Roof - 2nd time '(Office Max)' * Deck the Halls - 2nd time '(Balsam Hills)' * Macy's REO Delivery Truck - 2nd time '(Macy's)' * SnowFamily - 2nd time '(Fox Family)' * 'Wintertime at the Playground - 1st time (Walmart)' * A Christmas Carol - 2nd time '(Walt Disney Company)' * Winter Wonderland - 2nd time '(Macy's)' * 2159 Santaland Express - 2nd time * Angelina Ballerina - 2nd time '(Hit Entertainment)' * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 2nd time '(Hallmark Channel)' * The 2159 Singing Christmas Tree (Revamped) - 2nd time '(Delta Airlines)' * Santa's Sleigh - 2nd time '(Macy's)' Toy Floats (Bold is for '''new' Specialty Floats) * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car - 2nd time (McDonald's) * Rocking Turtle - 1st time * Rocking Giraffe - 2nd time * Mr. Peanut's Nut-Mobile - 2nd time (Planters) * Rocking Lion - 1st time * Rocking Flamingo - 1st time * Rocking Lobster - 2nd time * King Julien's Throne - 2nd time (Dreamworks Animation) * Rocking Horse - 2nd time * Rocking Moose - 2nd time Guest Stars * Pilgrims (Tom Turkey) * James The DuckTales Guy (Home Sweet Home) * Miniforce Rangers (The Cranberry Cooperative) * The Cast of Sesame Street (1-2-3 Sesame Street) * Suzy (Miniforce) (Crazy Casino Madness) * Polly Pocket (Always In the Season) * Juliet Persia (Most Valuable Hockey Mom) * Barney, Baby Bop, B.J. and Riff (Barney's Playtime at the Park) * Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Bumblebee (At the Ball Game) * Arnold Shortman (Kids Candy Creation Lab) * Zero-Two (Expendition to Rhino Mountain) * LisaDots123 (Turtle Island) * Ra1nb0wK1tty (Uncle Sam's Top Hat) * BlueCatRiolu (Statue of Liberty) * Cathy Smith (Playboy Circus) * Kiki the Panda (Buddha Temple) * 2159 All-Stars (2159 Celebration Parade Big History Project) * Ivan the Kaiju Brony (Big City Cheers) * Jake the Hero Academia Guy (Parade Day Mischief) * Ace Ripley (D.N.Ace) * Joshua De la Cruz (Blue's Clues and You!) * Princess Samira and Julie Tirock (Shimmer and Shine) * Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt and Lucy Van Pelt (Snoopy's Doghouse) * Ezekiel Zick (Rexy In the City) * Ari (Shimmer and Shine) (Drawing Picture Land) * Empress Caliana (Across the Cavern Caves) * Princess Ula, Nila and Mermaid Gem Genie (The Mermaid Palace) * Bibi (Shimmer and Shine) (Sparkling and Glittering Island) * Bill Supreme (The Aloha Spirit) * Princess Winnifreid and Princess Daunchess (Once Upon a Mattress) * Arabella (Shimmer and Shine) (Cows on Parade) * Rosie Redd (Percy and the P-Birds) * Imma the Waterfall Genie (Deck the Halls) * Rubi the Rainbow Genie (SnowFamily) * Princess Adara and Dalizza (Wintertime at the Playground) * Layla (Shimmer and Shine) (Winter Wonderland in Central Park) * Angelina Ballerina and the New York City Ballet (Angelina Ballerina) * The 2159 Holiday Choir Tree (2159 Singing Christmas Tree) * Santa Claus and Mrs Claus (Santa's Sleigh) Marching Bands * Macy's Great American Marching Band * 2159 Police Department Marching Band * United States Air Force Band * Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band (St. Petersburg, Florida) * Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment Marching Band (Blue Springs, Missouri) * Catalina Foothills High School Falcon Band (Tucson, Arizona) * Franklin Regional High School Panther Band (Murrysville, Pennsylvania) * Madison Central High School Band (Richmond, Kentucky) * Martin Luther King, Jr. High School "Kings of Halftime" (Lithonia, Georgia) * Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine (Baltimore, Maryland) * Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band (San Antonio, Texas) * Western Carolina University Marching Band (Cullowhee, North Carolina) * The Ann Richards School for Young Women Leaders "Marching Stars" (Austin, Texas) * Trabuco Hills High School’s Thundering Mustangs Marching Unit (Mission Viejo, California) * Union High School Renegade Regiment (Tulsa, Oklahoma) * Lincoln-Way High School Marching Band (New Lenox and Frankfort, Illinois) * Sound of Brownsburg Marching Band (Brownsburg, Indiana) * Centerville High School Jazz Band (Centerville, Ohio) * Hampton University Marching Force (Hampton, Virginia) * University of Alabama Million Dollar Band (Tuscaloosa, Alabama) Performance Groups * Boss Kids * Baseball Bonanzas * Alvin Ailey Dancers * Spirit of America Cheer Academy * 610 Stompers * Big Apple Circus * Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball Dance Team * Gamma Phi Circus * The National Dance Institute * Spirit of America Dance Star * Mobile Azalea Trail Maids * Heartland Hoedowners * Red Hot Mamas * 2159 Christmas Dance Team * Manhattan Youth Ballet * Santa's Robloxian Elves * 2159 Tap Dancing Christmas Trees * The Nice List Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Corny Copia Clowns * Turkey Tech Players and Sport Fans * Parade Brigade Clowns * Rainbow Clowns * Funny Farm Clowns * Breakfast Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Nutty Professor Einstein and Wacky Gradulations * Toy Block Clowns * Aviator Clowns * Baseball All-Star Clowns * Artist Clowns * Video Gaming Clowns * Robloxian Clowns * Wedding Bell-Y Laffo and Limo Service Clowns * Funhouse Clowns * Racing Rabbit Clowns * Safari Clowns * Malt Shop Clowns * Super Hero Clowns * Patriotic Clowns * Silly Sailor Clowns * Circus Clowns * Clown U. Kazoo Band * Funny Firefighter Brigade * City Tourist Clowns * Keystone Cobs and Robbers * Pizza Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Birthday Party Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Springtime Clowns * POP! Flowers * Silly Seaside Clowns and Sea Creatures * Arrrisome Pirates * Nursery Rhymes Clowns * Jester Clowns * Viking Clowns * Hoedown Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Funny Flurry Clowns * Wintertime Clowns * Ragdoll Clowns * Sleepy Clowns * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns Walk-around Characters * Turkey Tech Player * Whompkee Clown Cars and Accessories * Produce Truck * School Bus Mini Car * Firetruck Clown Vehicle * Half-Baked Delivery Truck * Whompkee Mascot * Viking Confetti-Pult * Half-Banner Stilt Walkers * Pencil Stilt Walkers * Wedding Grooms * Toucan Stilt Walkers * Uncle Sam Stilt Walkers * Ringmaster Stilt Walkers * Empire State Building and Chrysler Building Stilt Walkers * Statue of Liberty Stilt Walkers * Sea Amone Stilt Walkers * Giant Beanstalk Stilt Walkers * Snowflake Stilt Walkers * Christmas Tree Stilt Walkers * Candy Puppeteer Stilt Walkers * Elf Stilt Walkers * Lumberjack Stilt Walkers * Santa's Scout Stilt Walkers * Candy Cane Stilt Walkers * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers Hosts *Nathan M. Young